oliefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Playhouse Disney series, Rolie Polie Olie. 'Episodes (1998-2006)' #101 Ciminin Toast; I Find Rock; Tooth on the Loose 10/11/1998 #102 Nap for Spot; Monster Movie Night; Top Dog Fish 10/18/1998 #103 House Detectives; The Backyard Jungle; The Best Doggone Show in the World 10/25/1998 #104 Mutiny on the Bouncy; Roll the Camera; Pappy's Boat 11/1/1998 #105 Little Sister, Big Bother; Through Trick and Thin; Bedlam 11/6/1998 #106 Where's Pappy?; Hopin' and a Hoppin'; Just Like Dad 11/8/1998 #107 Squaresville; Zowie's Harmonica; Unruly Polie Olie 11/22/1998 #108 Rolie Polie Pogo; Two Not So Easy Pieces; Gotta Dance 11/29/1998 #109 Pappy Days; Copy Cat N' Mouse; The Bump 12/6/1998 #110 Zowie Got Game; Hickety Ups; Chili's Cold 12/13/1998 #111 Scavenger Hunt; What's Up Jack?; Grown Ups and Kids 12/18/1998 #112 Spot's Birthday; Sir Rolie Polie Oily; Universal Spot 12/19/1998 #113 Our Two Dads; What to Be; Magno-Men 12/20/1998 #114 Mom's Night Out; Polie Pox; Da Plane! Da Plane! 6/8/1999 #115 Surprise!; Mousetrap; To Space And Beyond 9/11/1999 #116 Go Fish; Roller Derby; A Birthday Present For Mom 9/26/1999 #117 A Little Souped Coup-y; Rain Rain Go Away; Beach Blanket Gizmo 9/30/1999 #118 Y-2 Pappy; Upside Downers; Cutie Go Bye-Bye 10/6/1999 #119 Olie's Note; Baby Blinky; A Record Bustin' Day 10/9/1999 #120 Where O Where Did Olie Go?; Gone Dog-Gone Dog; A Chip Off The Old Orb 10/20/1999 #121 The Legend Of Spookie Ookie; Oooh Scary; Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins 10/23/1999 #122 Looove Bug; Seven Minutes And Counting; Olie's New Suit 11/2/1999 #123 Mission Invisible; Muscle Bots; Hypno-Eyes 11/9/1999 #124 Starry Starry Night; Snowie; Jingle Jangle Day's Eve 11/16/1999 #125 Little Bot Zoo; Zowie Soupy Hero; Coupy Won't Fit 11/23/1999 #126 Zowie Do, Olie Too; Dicey Situation; Square Plane In A Round Hole 11/30/1999 #201 Gotcha!; Springy Chicken; A Polie Egg-Stravaganza 1/11/2000 #202 Home Sick; Leaf Me Alone; Round and Round and Square We Go 8/23/2000 #203 Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre; Lost and Found; Zowie's Petals 8/30/2000 #204 Giz-nesia; 1001 Gearabian Nights; Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral 9/11/2000 #205 Throw It In Gear; A Tooth For A Tooth; Polie Collectibles 9/20/2000 #206 Doggy Day Afternoon; Visibly Invisible; Itty Bitty Baby Starry 9/28/2000 #207 Baby Talk; Putting On The Dog; Whistlin' Zowie 10/21/2000 #208 Square Roots; 1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4; Switcheroo 11/7/2000 #209 Cool It; Polie Pests; Campout 11/14/2000 #210 Let's Make History; Adventure Of Space Dads; Silly Willy Day 12/22/2000 #211 Detective Polie's Cookie Caper; The Lie; Guess It's Nite Nite #212 When Zowie All Growed Up; Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby; Hide And Go Sleep 2/8/2001 #213 Rewind; Who's The Bestest Of Them All; But Why? 2/15/2001 #214 Just Putting Around; Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot; No Hugs Please 2/22/2001 #301 Family Portait; Show and Tell; Little Helping Hand 6/11/2001 #302 Guys and Dollies; Dinglie Danglie Doodle; Dancin' Machines 7/30/2001 #303 Who's the Worstest; Puzzle Peace; Robo Rangers 8/20/2011 #304 Bubble Trouble; Calling All Space Boys; Binky Break 8/27/2001 #305 Cheery Spherey Day; Diary Daze; Rock-a-bye Billie 9/10/2001 #306 Space Telly; Ultra Good Space Heroes; It's a Roundi-ful Life 9/17/2001 #307 Housey Wake up; Blue Coupey (episode); YesTHANKYouPlease 9/28/2001 #308 Wheelie; Clippy Clop; Doofy Looking Olie 10/19/2001 #309 Song Of The Bluefish; Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Fly Away Home; Bevel Beddie Bye 10/26/2001 #310 A Little Hero; Binky's Birthday; Hiding in Plain Sight 12/10/2001 #311 Making the Best of It; Superest Bot of Them All; Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World 12/17/2001 #312 Bots Will Be Boys; Screwy; Good Princess Zowie 12/28/2001 #313 Madame Bot-erfly; Boxing Day; It's Just Not Fair 2/11/2002 #314 Dare Ya; Roundbeard's Ghost; Screwy Day 2/18/2002 #315 Tug-A-Wheelie; Always Chasing Rainbows; Follow Yer Nose 2/25/2002 #316 Ten Foot Olie; The Big Drip; Invasion of the Ticklers! 3/15/2002 #317 Blind as a Bot; Beauty and the Bot; Olie's Bot-ler 4/26/2002 #318 Chunk Sings the Blues; Cast Off; Orb's Well That Ends Well 6/14/2002 #319 Big Babies; Kooky Kites; Twin Sittin' 6/21/2002 #320 Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (movie) 8/12/2002 #321 Blast From The Past; Gone Screwy; Mother Giz 11/18/2002 #322 The Baby Bot Chase (movie) 6/2/2003 #323 Forgive And Forget It; Spot That Hero; A Jingle Jangle Wish 6/23/2003 #324 Give It Back Gloomius; Olie Unsproinged; Bot O' The Housey 8/12/2003 #325 Gumming Up The Works; Hands Across Polieville; Rolie Polie Pop Tops 8/18/2003 #326 Lunchmaster 3000; Puzzle Planet; A Totally Backwards Day 8/25/2003 #401 Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue; The Great Manner Hunt; Polie Poppin' Day 1/17/2004 #402 Springy Time Fun 3/8/2004 #403 Pretend Friend; Beddy Day for Daddy; Chunk Squarey (episode) 6/13/2004 #404 We Scream for Ice Cream; Pomps Up; Anchors Away 6/26/2004 #405 Rust In Space; All Wound Up; Soap-bot Derby 7/21/2004 #406 Day for Night; Zowie Cycle; Mighty Olie 9/4/2004 #407 Dino Bots; A Couple of Good Sports; Pappy's Pals 10/13/2005 #408 Widget Watchers; Shippin' and Receivin'; The Best-Est Field Trip Of All 1/6/2006 #409 Soupy Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No; Magnetitus; A Little Wish 4/22/2006 #410 A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler; A Gift For Klanky Klaus; All's Squared Away Day 5/6/2006 #411 Zowie's School Daze; Beacon Blinkin' Day; When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue 6/9/2006 #412 The Secret Life Of Babies; Shhhh; The Choochie Choochie Coo Blues 6/17/2006 #413 Behind The Bots of the Series Finale 6/24/2006 #414 A Polie Family Frolic; Has Anyone Seen My Coo?; Babies Go Home 8/25/2006 Category:Episodes Category:Olie's friends Category:Zowie's friends Category:Apple Category:Banana Category:Grape Category:Orange Category:Food Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:List Category:Foods Category:Adults Category:The Kitchen Category:Movies